


Hardcore Ziam

by SoulMates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Liam, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Hot Sex, M/M, No Fluff, Rimming, Sex, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn, dom!liam, hardcore as fuck, holy shit, sub!zayn, submissive zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulMates/pseuds/SoulMates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn thinks Liam is too soft in bed, doesn't want to hurt Zayn, and not rough enough. Zayn teases him in front of the boys all the time, until one night, when Liam decides to prove what he is capable of, and give Zayn what he wants, Zayn has now learned that Liam can be rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardcore Ziam

**Author's Note:**

> I just ship Ziam really hard and hardcore ziam smut makes me want to jump off a cliff so I thought I'd try writing a one shot sort of thing.... Oh and for the Larry part, I totally think Louis tops but I just felt like this would be a hot time to make Harry top and I don't know I've kind of gotten more comfortable to the feeling that Harry could also top... BUT ANYWAYS.... here's Hardcore Ziam.

"What are we doing today?" I say across the table to the other four boys. "Since it's Christmas Eve, I thought we could all just stay here at our home and hang out together." Liam says while making eggs for the boys. I'm setting up the plates and forks because that was the deal since I lost the game of Jenga yesterday night. "Yeah, I would enjoy that, being here with all you, on my birthday, with my baby, Harry." Louis says cuddling up to Harry as he smirks and kisses him. "Guys come on, it's breakfast, shouldn't we be eating, not snogging eachothers faces?" Niall says as he grabs some toast from the plate I place on the center of the table.

 

To annoy Niall, Louis goes back to talking about sex with Harry. "You know, you really suck in bed." Harry glares at Louis. "I do not!" Harry says crossing his arms like a little boy who won't get his way. "You do, your thrusts are sloppy and you take waaaay to long to hit my prostate." Louis says bringing his and Harry's finished plates to the sink. Harry storms out of the kitchen and to their room. "Oh come on Harry! I'm sorry!" Louis says half walking half jogging to their room. Niall looks at both me and Liam with a worried and confused face.

 

Then a couple minutes later, all I hear is Louis screaming and Harry moaning.

"OHHHH FUUUCK HARRY OHHH FUUUUUUCK!"

"HOLY SHIIIT OHMYGODFUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!"

 

Niall looks as if he just saw an elephant driving.

A few minutes later as me and Liam sit down on the sofa with his arm around me, Louis and Harry come tumbling out of their bedroom, hand on eachothers waists and shoulders. Louis breaks apart from Harry and slumps down onto the opposite sofa of me and Liam as Harry follows. Louis and Harry seem out of breath and Louis is sitting in a funny position, almost like his arse hurts.

 

Louis takes a few deep breaths before speaking. "Wow, that was the most amazing sex I have ever had. Harry made me cum so fucking fast." Louis says brushing his hair out of his face. Niall comes to sit in the single couch seeming disgusted, but also somewhat turned on. "Alright mates, I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves... I'm taking a nap." I say as I shift my position so my head is resting on Liam's lap. I hear the boys turn on the TV as I slowly drift off to sleep.

 

*************************

 

I wake up as I see all the boys, except Liam who I have avoided him from getting up, are all sitting at the table drinking beer and playing Jenga. I guess Liam realizes I am awake as I sit up and he whispers a 'have a good sleep, darling?' as he leans in for a kiss. "M-yeah" I respond as I get up to see who has lost so far in Jenga. I take at the table as Liam follows and stands behind my chair massaging my shoulders. "Does this feel good babe?" Liam whispers in my ear. His breath sends chills down my spine. "Mhm..." I moan back into the chair. "Hey are we gonna suck eachother dicks or are we gonna continue playing?" Niall says, apparently noticing me moaning.

 

"Yeah, why don't we just stop the game and talk? We haven't had a proper band talk in ages." Louis says. "Hey Zayn, why don't you tell us how Liam is in bed." Louis says sitting back in his chair smirking. I look up at Liam and he smiles nervously. "He's great" I start off then look back at the boys. "But he's way too protective." The boys and I look at Liam and he's blushing, looking very embarrased. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. "I don't want to hurt you, s'all." Liam says crossing his arms. "I wish you were more rough, and between thrusts, he always asks me if I'm okay." I say as I turn to face the boys again. "I'll be right back.." Liam whispers to me as he walks away to our bedroom and shuts the door. Harry looks at me, eyebrows furrowed, and I shrug.

 

The boys continue talking as Harry and Louis talk about their sex life as Niall sits there in shock about how gay sex works. "I-I'm gonna go check on Liam, he's been in there for a while now." I say as I get up and walk to Liam and I's bedroom. I open the door as I see Liam laying on our bed in only his tight breifs, palming himself. I close the door behind me slowly. "Holy shit Liam you can't just do that to me. Fuck you look so sexy." Liam gets up from our bed and places his hands on my waist. "Well I wanted to prove something to you tonight, prove it so well, the other lads will hear." Liam says as he pulls my shirt off in one swift motion. He throws me onto the bed as he starts unbottoning my trousers and takes them off completely, with my boxers.

 

He takes my semi-hard cock in his hand and pumps a few times before licking the tip and letting go. I whine from loss of contact as Liam gets up and takes lube from the drawer. He rubs it all over his fully hard dick, and gets back between my legs. Without prepping, he shoves his dick in half way. I whine from pain as Liam takes it half way out again, and shoves it in fully this time. "Ow Liam! That hurts!" I say gripping the sheets in my fists. "Yeah? Well you should of thought about that before you complained about me not being rough in bed." Then Liam starts thrusting in and out slowly, then quickening the pace. It's so painful, having Liam's huge cock shoved into my arse without any prep.

 

Liam ignores my whines, and cries of pain. With his eyes full of lust, and anger, Liam starts thrusting hard and very quick. I feel a tear fall down from my eye but I ignore it. Then Liam thrusts so quick and so hard that my head is spinning, he hits my prostate, over and over and over again.

 

"OHHH FUCKKKKFUCKKK LIAAAMMM OHMYGOD!"

  
"HOOLYFUCKKK LIAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM OHHHHHHH"

 

I yell so loud I bet America can hear me. I cum in strips of white onto my stomach, untouched.

Liam thrusts faster as he finally hits his prostate, and moans deeply, as he shudders inside of me. He cums deep in my hole and then pulls out. My arse feels wrecked. Ruined. I'm still not over my orgasm, I am shuddering and breathing deeply. Before I can recover, Liam licks the cum on my torso, and the cum dripping from my hole. He gets up, puts his clothes back on, then I watch him grab a blanket from the closet.

 

He wraps it around me and picks me up. I am curled into a ball, still not over what just went on in my arse. Liam walks out of our room, carries me down the hallway where I can see the boys still sitting at the table, staring at me with wide eyes. All of them, except Louis, whos nodding and grinning. I guess they definitely heard me. Liam drops me on the couch, as I am still naked, under the blanket, curled up, my arse feeling like someone shoved a pole up mine. Liam stands in between the table, and the couch I am on, smirking. 

 

"So Zayn, what do you have to say for yourself?" Liam asks with his hands on his hips. I take a few breaths I am still trying to catch. "Liam can be rough." All the boys are looking at me, Louis laughing silently in his seat as the other boys are trying not to smile. "Very rough." I say as They all start laughing and I try to smile, even though all I want to do right now is sleep. You should never underestimate the Payne.

 

 

 


End file.
